tercer cap
by jiyuna ai
Summary: la historia es de shizuma y nagisa tengo ideas para haruka y michiru pero eso va mas adelante


**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo nuevamente les digo que los personajes de strawberry panic no me pertenecen. Y bueno esta historia tendrá romance, peleas, y no se si infidelidades. Lo estoy pensando jajá... Estoy viendo donde meto el lemon. Dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos me gusta aprender y esto lo hago por que me gusta. Que estén bien.**

Este será un día largo decía Nagisa para si misma, estas lista mi amor. Si mami respondía la pequeña, vámonos entonces tomo a la niña en los brazos y agarro sus cosas.

En otro lado de la cuidad ya eran las 9:00 am y Miyuki esperaba impaciente en su oficina, por Dios donde te metiste Shizuma , se disponía a mandar otro mensaje a su amiga, cuando esta entro a la oficina, ya llego por quien llorabas lo decía al mismo tiempo que reía.. Pero como me haces Shizuma casi me da un infarto. Disculpa es que había un trafico del demonio y dime ya llegaron?

No aun no, bueno entonces tenemos tiempo para terminar de preparar todo, si vamos decía la peli azul, mientras una repasaba lo que seria el contrato del año, una peli roja luchaba con el trafico , vaya que la gente estaba alborotada esta mañana, será mejor que ponga algo de música ¿ que quieres escuchar mi amor? Pon la que compuso mi mami para mi, de acuerdo mi amor te la pondré, mientras la pequeña disfrutaba de las dulces notas, la peli roja pensaba una y otra vez que cuadros dejaría para la exposición, la verdad se debatía entre dos cuadros cada uno representaba sentimientos especiales, así que quería dejar los dos, bueno ya encontraría la manera de dejar ambos, se decía asi misma.

Por otra parte Miyuki y Shizuma se encontraban terminando de ver la propuesta que habían presentado sus publicistas, bien rompió el silencio Miyuki hay que avisarle a Tsubomi que arregle las carpetas y llame a Hikari y a Chikaru a la sala de juntas, si hazlo Miyuki por favor, yo voy a llamar a Amane para ver si esta disponible para ser la imagen de la campaña, pero Shizuma no entiendo porque te empeñas en que ella sea la imagen si sabes que esta ocupada con lo del torneo de equitación , lo se Miyuki pero algo me dice que esa chica es la ideal para esta campaña ya veras, lo se confió en tus instintos le decia Miyuki, al tiempo que llamaba a Tsubomi a su oficina , si dígame Miyuki sama , por favor ve arreglando la sala de juntas y llama a Hikari y Chikaru y diles que pasen a la sala de juntas, si enseguida, no habían pasado 10 minutos y ya todo se encontraba dispuesto para la presentación, ambas chicas se encontraban ultimando los detalles , mientras en la oficina de presidencia se encontraba una Shizuma feliz , te lo dije Miyuki , lo he conseguido al principio se resistió pero la convencí Amane ella será la imagen de toda la línea de ropa y zapatos deportivos de " ENZUVANI" bien echo Shizuma sabia que lo lograrías, gracias ahora esperemos ver que opina Tomori . Estoy segura que la idea va a gustarle, además Amane se ha destacado en su área estos últimos años , bien no se diga mas, ella pasara mañana para escuchar la propuesta, ok responde la peli azul , después de la reunión debemos pautar los acuerdos para su contrato no seria mala idea que la agencia cuenta con su talento no solo para esta campaña, oye Miyuki vas muy rápido no te parece?

Ya sabes que Amane no le gusta ese tipo de cosas acepto como un favor especial para mi, si Shizuma pero es un desperdicio contar con ella solo para esta campaña, podría ser así, pero ese fue el acuerdo hagamos algo vamos a preparar la propuesta como dices, pero sin presionar.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Nagisa emocionada dando los últimos detalles para su exposición, oye Nagisa me encanta este cuadro plasmaste la idea de manea extraordinaria, te parece Tamao? Pero claro crees que te mentiría? Se que no es que estoy nerviosa es mi primera exposición y pierdo la confianza en mi misma. Gracias Tamao chan , denada Nagisa y no tienes por que perder la confianza eres muy talentosa parces tonta, y dime Nagisa como vas con los preparativos para el aniversario , no me lo recuerdes Tamao no he preparado nada estaba pensando en una pequeña reunión con los amigos y terminar de celebrarlo en la casa de campo ya que Valentina esta entusiasmada con ir, ya le compre el regalo es un collar con un dije con las iniciales de ella, la niña y la mía ¿ que te parece? Ummm no se Nagisa se ve sencillo pero como Shizuma las adora a ustedes dos estoy segura que le va a gustar, hay tamao pero como eres, lo lamento pero sabes como soy yo, pero que te parece un viaje solo ustedes dos ¿que y la niña? No podría .. Vamos Nagisa déjala conmigo yo soy su madrina y se la dejaron a Miyuki la ultima vez, que ete parece el fin de semana siguiente de su visita a la casa de campo, no se tengo que consultarlo con Shizuma pero sabes que la idea me esta gustando... ya vez déjale todo a Tamao jajaja .

Mientras unas planeaban lo que seria la fiesta de aniversario en una sala de juntas se llevaba a cabo toda una presentación, vaya chicas si que me impresionaron me encanta como manejaron el concepto , y dime Shizuma ya tienen a la modelo para la campaña , pues te complacerá saber mi querida Tomori lo decía con mirada coqueta que la modelo será la mismísima Amane ¡ que no te lo puedo creer! Me dejaste enormemente sorprendida y complacida, siendo asi Miyuki mañana llevaremos a cabo el acuerdo de su contrato. No se diga mas y con esto damos por terminada la reunión ..

Hola amor dice Nagisa al otro lado del teléfono, hola cariño dime que sucede , responde Shizuma al otro lado de la línea, perdona que te moleste estoy muy complicada en la galería podrías pasar buscando a Vale en la guardería, claro cariño acabo de salir de la sala de juntas,

¿Te tardas mucho? No estoy bueno un poquito complicada pero llego a eso de las 7 a la casa, de acuerdo pediré algo de comer. Hay amor como eres podrías preparar algo, no cariño sabes que no me gusta cocinar eso te lo dejo a ti, esta bien respondía la peli roja pide algo pero que no sean solo dulces y helado ya se que consientes mucho a la niña, oye que dice un día no le hace daño, esta bien pero no abuses, la bañas temprano si! Muy bien ya voy camino al estacionamiento nos vemos en casa ok amor gracias te quiero, también te quiero cuídate y no manejes como local decir esto ultimo colgó, sabia que Nagisa le reclamaría…

Continuara mañana subo el otro gracias a los que leen..


End file.
